Secret Valentine
by cute'lildevil15
Summary: Fine is type of person who does not fall in love easily. She's oblivious of her love life and is always helping other people's love life and not getting involved in her own. Then on the day before Valentine's day she loses her cellphone and receives an anonymous call. Who could it be?


**Hi! Sorry for the wait! =p Happy (late) Valentine's day. I was actually going to post this yesterday but then I was not able to because I had a huge project due the day after (which is today). ^-^" Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this Valentine story. ^-^ Enjoy~**

* * *

**Secret Valentine**

Early in the morning before Valentine's day, two girls woke up to the sound of girls whispering over one another. Fine opened one eye and looked at the door of her dorm room and turned to Rein, who was also awake.

"Good morning, Fine/Rein," they said together.

The two twins sat up and stretched. Fine walked to the door and opened it, surprising herself by seeing a sea of girls rushing to the kitchen downstairs. Rein's eyes widened and started to panic. "KYA!" she shouted. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I totally forgot that tomorrow is Valentine's day! How did I forget? Fine! What am I supposed to do?"

"Rein," Fine said, calmly. "Calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down when Valentine's day is tomorrow?! I also need to make chocolate for Bright-sama! How did I forget?"

"Rein, Bright would understand even if you didn't give him chocolate."

"I know but still... I still want to give him something for Valentine's day because this time I'll be able to confess to him."

Fine sighed and walked over to her closet. "Then let's get dressed and find Camelot so that we can help you make something. Maybe truffles."

Rein smiled. "Thank you, Fine."

Fine looked at her sister and smiled, sighing mentally and thinking: "Valentine's day huh? I wonder how many chocolates the boys are going to receive this time."

~ In the Kitchen ~

Fine sighed and walked to a corner of the kitchen. Thankfully, for her and Rein, the kitchen was empty which meant that the other girls went to the main kitchen. But Camelot was missing so she and Rein has to make the chocolates themselves. Rein followed Fine and asked her what they're going to make.

"Truffles," Fine said bluntly.

Rein frowned. "Fine," she said seriously. "Relax and have more fun! It's going to be Valentine's day tomorrow. It's one of the best days of the year! Please, just smile a bit more."

Fine sighed and smiled at Rein. "I'll try."

Rein's face softened and smiled. Fine turned back to laying out the materials. Rein watched as Fine started to cut the chocolate into pieces and then a question popped into her head. "Hey, Fine?" she asked.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you have someone you like?"

Fine stopped what she was doing and looked at Rein. "Huh? I don't get your question."

Rein sighed. "Do you like someone? I mean, it's almost Valentine's day. There must be someone that you're going to give chocolates to."

Fine arched an eyebrow and went back to making the truffle. "I don't."

"What?!" Rein exclaimed and made Fine face her. "What do you mean you don't have someone you like?"

"There is no other meaning for what I had said. Why are you do worried that I don't have someone that I like?"

Rein groaned in frustration. "How can you not like someone? There must be someone you like in this school! Every single girl in this school has someone that they like. Including Altezza, Lione, Sophie, Mirlo, Milky, the 11 seed siblings, and me. It can't be that you're the only one who doesn't have someone she likes."

Fine let out a long breath. "You know I don't fall in love easily, and I don't really care. I'm perfectly fine, even without having a lover. My name is Fine after all. Also, do you want me to help you make the truffle or not?"

Rein took the knife from Fine's hand and said, "No, I'll do it myself. I'm as good of a cook as you. We went through extreme cooking lessons with you, so I'll definitely be okay making the truffles be myself. Designing is no problem too."

Fine shrugged. "All right then." She looked outside and looked at Rein. "Do you mind if I go outside for a bit?"

Rein shook her head and started cutting the chocolate. Fine walked to the door and looked back at Rein, smiling. "Good luck," she whispered softly so that Rein could not hear.

Fine walked out the door and closed it. She walked forward but bumped into someone. She looked up to see a boy with violet-blue hair and eyes. Shade, the coolest guy in school. She said sorry and walked away.

~ Later - In the Classroom ~

Fine rummaged throw the desks and her school bag. "Where could it be?"

"Do you want me to call you again?" Rein asked. Fine nodded and continued to search for her cellphone. "I'm calling," Rein said. "Maybe it's not in here."

Fine messaged her temple, trying to think of where she left it. "Ah!" Fine said. "I think I left it in the library, I'll go get it. You can go back first."

~ In the Library ~

Fine looked around the library to find nothing. Then, a familiar ringtone sounded. Fine followed the sound and found her phone in between two books on a bookshelf. She grabbed it and flipped it open. "Thanks, Rein. I've found my phone."

"That's good," said an unfamiliar voice of a boy. "I'm glad you found it, Fine."

Fine pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. She brought it back and asked, "Who are you?"

"Naisho," the voice said. There was a short pause before the boy said, "See you, Fine."

Fine stared at her phone and looked through it. She called the person back. "What is it?" the boy asked.

"Umm, I'm the owner of the phone you found."

The boy chuckled. "I know, I have your number after all."

"All of my contact members are deleted. Why is that?"

"I deleted them."

Fine breathed in and exclaimed. "Why? Why did you delete the numbers of all those-"

"Does losing those numbers upset you that much?"

Fine stayed silent. The boy laughed. "The people will call you when they feel the need to. See you."

Fine stared at her phone once again and sighed. Her phone rang. She look at the message that was just sent.

_Have you found you cellphone yet? - Rein. _

_Yes, thank you for helping me Rein. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to get something. _

_Okay! (^-^)_

Fine sighed and slipped her phone into her pocket.

~ That Night ~

Fine's phone vibrated in the middle of the night. She groaned, sat up and picked up her phone. "Hello?" she said tiredly.

"It's me," the voice of the boy said.

"What do you want?" Fine asked, slightly annoyed.

"You were already asleep?" the boy chuckled. "Your sleepy voice is very cute."

Fine sighed. "Of course I was asleep, it's the middle of the night. By the way, who are you? Tell me your grade and class too."

"Are you starting to grow interested in me?"

"No, it's just not fair that I don't know your name and you know mine."

The boy sighed. "My name is..." Fine listened expectantly. "Naisho~"

The boy laughed. "Were you expecting me to tell you my name?" He laughed again. "I'll tell you tomorrow night at the masquerade dance party. No, it should be today huh? Well I'll tell you today at night during the party. However, you must make me a box of chocolate."

Fine closed her phone and fell back onto her pillow. After a few minutes of rest, Fine got up and went to the kitchen, taking her phone with her. Just in case the boy calls again.

~ In the Kitchen ~

Fine's phone vibrated again. "What is it?" she asked the boy.

"What do you like?" he asked. "What are you doing right now?"

"Me? I like- Hey, isn't it unfair that you're getting all the information about me and I barely have any of you?"

"Not at all~" the boy chuckled. "You'll find out today at night during the masquerade ball. Don't forget the chocolate. Good night, Fine."

Fine closed her phone and put it on the counter. She took out the supplies and started to make truffles and chocolate covered strawberries (which are for herself).

~ Valentine's Day ~

"Fine! Wake up!" Rein shouted. "It's Valentine's Day!"

Fine rolled to her side and said, "I'm tired. Go give your chocolates to Bright by yourself. You're confessing to him anyway."

"But I'm afraid he'll reject me."

"He won't," Fine said as she started to fall asleep again. "The reason why is because he l...o...v...e...s... y...o...u."

"What? I didn't hear that."

Fine snored softly in her sleep. Rein sighed and walked out of the room, with the box of chocolates in her hand.

Five minutes after Rein had left, Fine's phone rang again. Fine moved her hand around the table and searched for her phone. When she finally found it, she pulled the cellphone strap and flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked.

The boy chuckled. "You really do sound cute with your sleepy voice."

Fine sat up straight and said quickly, "I'm awake."

The boy laughed. "L-i-a-r," he said and sighed. "Okay, I apologize. I shouldn't have made you make the chocolates- though I still want them- in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have. Now I'm going to miss breakfast because of you."

"You eat a lot don't you?" the boy asked.

"So what of it?" Fine replied. "I like food!"

"Then let me ask you,"" the boy said. "What type of food do you like?"

"I will not answer until you tell me who you are."

"Hey, I told you I'll tell you during tonight's ball/party. Be patient... How about this? You will tell me what you like to eat, and I'll tell you who I am when we both meet tonight at the garden."

"Which part of the garden?"

"At the center of the maze, in the gazebo."

Fine groaned. "Do that mean I'll have to go through the whole maze just to get to you?"

"Yup! Oh and one more thing. Wear something nice for once. It's a party after all."

Fine groaned and closed her phone. She fell back onto her pillow and sighed. "Today is going to be a long day."

~ Night ~

Fine looked at herself in the mirror and felt her eyes twitch. She was wearing a red strapless dress with a black ribbon around her waist. The was also a red rose on the left side of her waist. She was wearing a pair of black gloves and her hair was put down.

"I can't believe that you finally agreed to wear a dress," Rein exclaimed. "Though I do wish that you'll wear make up."

"No," Fine said and grabbed her black heels **(Fine does not want to wear a mask)**. "I'm leaving now."

"Hey! wait for me!"

~ In the Ballroom ~

"Fine," Rein said. "I'm going to go with Bright now. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," Fine said, smiling. "You have to be with your boyfriend sometimes right?"

Rein blushed and nodded. "See you back in our dorm, Fine."

Fine watched Rein walk to Bright. Bright smiled at her and waved at Fine. Fine waved back and smiled. Then she stretched and went to the refreshments table.

All the girls were with there dates, except for some, so Fine was the only person at the table. Fine sighed and searched for Milky with her eyes. She spotted her a few feet away from the table and waved. Milky, who was wearing a yellow dress and a pink mask, waved back and ran towards Fine.

"Fine!" Milky said. "Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you in the kitchen."

"I was in the other kitchen helping Rein but of course Rein wanted to try making it herself so I just went outside."

Milky laughed. "Well, I want to give you my friendship chocolate first." Milky pulled out a neatly wrapped box of chocolate.

Fine's eyes widened and realized that she forgot to make her friends chocolate. Fine bit her lips and smiled. "I made you something too, though it's not chocolate."

Milky grinned widely. "I don't mind."

Fine took Milky's box and handed Milky her the box of chocolate strawberries. Milky opened the box and smiled.

"Thank you, Fine," Milky said and ate one of the strawberries. "For the chocolate strawberries and for helping me with confessing to Narlo."

"No problem!" I said. "I'd always help my friend anyway."

Milky looked at her hands. "But I want to help you in some way to repay you for what you've done to help me. Umm... is there anyone you like?"

Fine thought for a moment and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. And you being my friend is enough... Along with the chocolates."

Milky laughed. Fine smiled widely. "Now, let's eat!" Milky and Fine said together.

~ In the Garden ~

Fine stepped into the gazebo. She looked around the gazebo and groaned. The boy was not even there. Fine sat down on one of the benches in the gazebo and exhaled. Was this a trick? Ugh! Why did she have to trust him?

"Are you disappointed that I was not here?"

Fine turned to the direction of the voice and noticed the silhouette of the boy. Fine did not reply to the boy's question. Instead she just stared at him, trying to see his face. However, she had failed to do so due to the little light under the gazebo. The boy walked towards Fine and bowed. "It's nice to finally talk to you in person," he said. "Also, you look quite lovely tonight." The boy chuckled. "So you actually listened to me."

"No," Fine said. "Rein forced me to wear it."

The boy chuckled again and sat next to Fine. "Sure she did."

Fine looked at the stars in the night sky. The boy looked at the stars with her. They stayed silent for a while until Fine finally asked, "Who are you?"

"You know I've been waiting for you ask me that," the boy said. "But not until you fulfill the tasks I give you."

"And what is that?" asked Fine.

The boy smiled. "There are three tasks you need to complete," the boy said. "The first is the chocolates, the second is to dance with me, and the third..." the boy leaned down to whisper in her ear. "...is to kiss me."

Fine pulled away from him, her face red. "W-what? I'll never be able to do t-that! B-besides I don't even know who you are!"

The boy laughed. "You're so cute! Too bad I won't tell you if you don't. And I never said that my tasks would be easy."

Fine can't stop the continuous beating of her heart and the heat rushing to her face. "Y-yo-your-Ugh! I can't believe you!"

The boy laughed again.

Fine glared at him and took out the box of chocolates out of her bag. She shoved it into his arms and looked away, crossing her arms.

The boy leaned down and smiled at Fine. "Arigatou!"

Fine did not look at him. The boy opened the box of chocolates and took a picture of it with his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Fine asked.

The boy did not answer. He closed the box and placed it on the bench.

From the gazebo, Fine and the boy can hear the music coming from the ballroom. The boy smiled and took Fine's hand, leading her to the center of the gazebo.

"Now it's time for you to complete your second task," he said and they started to dance.

Fine, who was taken by surprise, stumbled a little while they dance. But then halfway through it, she started to dance naturally. Fine started to relax a little but was still alert.

"Fine, relax a little more!" the boy said. "Oh, I almost forgot. What's your favorite food to eat?"

Fine did not reply but felt her face go hotter and hotter, knowing that she was going to have to kiss him as soon as the music stops. "Sweets," she finally said.

A few seconds later, the music stopped and they stopped dancing. Fine took a step away from the boy.

The boy chuckled. "You really are cute but like I said, I won't tell you unless you kiss me."

Fine stayed silent for a moment and finally said, "F-fine."

The boy smiled and leaned down slightly so that Fine could reach him. Fine bit her lips and felt her palms grow sweaty. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as if it would burst out.

Fine grabbed the boy's collar and stood on her toes to raise herself slightly higher. She closed her eyes and was about to kiss him on the 'cheeks' but the boy stopped her.

"Mmm..." he said. "I think it's better if I'm the one that kisses you."

"Eh?"

The boy placed his hand behind her neck, tilted his head, and closed his eyes. Fine closed her eyes, and her face grew slightly redder. The boy kissed Fine on the lips and took out his phone. He took a picture with the flash on.

Having had enough (because it was too embarrassing, Fine pulled away, unaware that the boy had taken a picture of them kissing together. Fine stepped away from the boy and turned her back away from him.

The boy looked at the picture he took, pleased. He looked good in the picture because it captured his 'good side' and in his opinion, Fine looked extremely cute in it. He smiled. Fine was blushing a bright shade of pink and as cute as she is, she also looked beautiful.

"Fine," he said.

Fine looked at the silhouette of the boy. "What?"

"Thank you very much for this wonderful night."

"Eh?"

"Fine there you are!" Rein shouted. Fine turned to her voice. Rein had her hair out of place and she was out of breathe. "Where were you?"

"Umm... I was..." Fine looked behind her and saw that the boy was gone. Along with the box of chocolate she gave him. "I..." Fine continued. "I was just out for a walk. It was really hot in there, and I wanted some cool air."

Rein sighed. "I was wondering why you suddenly disappeared." She smiled. "Come on let's go back to the party."

"Yeah... okay." Fine took one last look at where the boy was last standing and followed Rein back to the ballroom, wondering where the boy went.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I actually got the cellphone idea from the first part of the Japanese movie Koizora. ^-^ So credits for the author (because it was originally a cellphone novel, I think) and producer of the movie. ^-^ And yes, there is a sequel. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
